Surfacing Truths
by Evil Goldfish
Summary: Draco has been blind to the truth for too long. When he realizes it, there is pain to get through. Can a new"mudblood" girl help?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, everyone this should be an....interesting story. I wrote it a while ago, decided that it sucked and hid it under my desk for 8 months. Then I decided that I had nothing to lose, so now it's up with a looooooooot of changes. There may not be any more chapters for a while as I try to fix the damage to some poor story that I ruined. Oh well~ happy reading.  
  
************************  
Draco couldn't think; he couldn't concentrate- which meant he couldn't do his homework. He was surrounded by dull and something like evil. Yet the minds there weren't advanced enough for true evil. God, how those past few weeks had been torture for him- in those past few weeks he had made his sudden realization.  
  
How could he have been so stupid as to not realize it before now? It was so obvious. How could he have thought Slytherin could solve it all. Now he knew. He knew that Slytherin was for the dull and the gullible. Before that gullible house to him had been Gryffindor, but then he realized that he was the gullible one. He had believed that HE would stop it and all the pain would end if he became a Slytherin, got good grades, and devoted himself to the Dark. It was a lie. It had taken Draco 7 years to realize that. He had tried to continue believe the lie for a while now, but old habits die hard, and it was too late to make amends with people he should never had hurt in the first place.  
  
Draco continued to get lost in his thoughts for a while, and then slammed his book closed and stalked off to the dank room that he shared with four idiots. He plopped down on his bed and slammed his curtains closed as he heard Crabbe and Goyle plodding up the stairs. He didn't want to confront them now. He ignored them and lay contemplating his situation as he fell into a fit full sleep.  
A/N Okay it is a little [cough- very- cough] short, but it will get longer. I hope. Hey click on that little button there, and leave a review! 


	2. ch 2

Hey everyone! Yeah, ur all mad at me cuz I haven't updated in forever. I can update now cuz I'm "injured"! I got stung by a bee or a waspy thing yesterday and now my leg's all swollen! This didn't happen the last time I got stung, so it's kinda weird. Anyways, onto the story!  
  
***********  
  
The next morning, Draco was awake at dawn and couldn't fall back to sleep, so he got up and finished his homework in the common room. But, the thoughts from the night before kept drifting back to him, and once again, he found it hard to concentrate. Somehow, he managed to finish just as everyone was coming down for breakfast. He took a quick shower, changed into his hateful green and silver robes, and yawned his way down to breakfast.  
  
He was halfway through his kippers when Dumbledor stood up to talk. Draco tried to listen, but Dumbledor's speeches- even the short ones- always made him sleepy. So, after a while he once again became consumed in his food. It was only after Draco realized what Dumbledor was talking about that he made a real effort to pay attention.  
  
"….and I know you all will make Miss Ernst (A/N ::cough::) feel comfortable here. She is arriving at 2:00 today and classes will end half an hour early to greet her and situate her at Hogwarts. That is all. Thank you."  
  
"So," Draco said to Goyle, "the exchange student is coming today."  
  
"I guess so." Was his only reply, so Draco stood up and left for classes- Crabbe and Goyle grumbling about not having enough breakfast.  
  
~~~~ As Potions was his last class of the day, Draco noticed that there was much more talking than normal. This did not set well with Professor Snape, and he was particularly nasty today. When he told them what potion they were making that day, he glanced at Granger's empty seat, and when his gaze shifted to Longbottom, a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. It seemed to Draco that Proffesor Snape had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, for the potion was a hard one, as was the homework assignment. Longbottom completely fell apart that class and by the end, Gryffindor had lost almost half their points.  
  
At ten 'till 2, the whole school gathered outside waiting for the exchange student to arrive. There were about 20 different rumors of which school she came from. Some said Beaxbatons, others a Canadian school. Draco even heard that she came from Africa. Ten minutes later she hadn't arrived and five after that, people were starting to wonder aloud where she was. At 5:20, when she still hadn't arrived, people were beginning to grumble about the cold (it's November) when they heard a loud whooshing noise.  
  
Draco looked around for the cause of the noise when someone yelled and pointed to the forbidden forest. Everyone turned to look and saw something very odd. Several people were floating downwards for the sky. They were not being supported by anything visible and most of the school was looking confused. This caught Draco's attention until he spotted a girl who was obviously the exchange student. He froze.  
  
He was looking at the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Her red- brown hair fell in beautiful ringlets past her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes that reminded Draco of Dumbledor's, and had the build of a quidditch player- well normal ones, not the Slytherin team.  
  
By the time that Draco could move, the girl was walking through the heavy wooden doors with the school following. As Draco walked into the school's vast foyer, he heard Harry Potter whisper to Ron- they came on thestrals.  
  
Author's note- Well I guess I will leave u all here. It wasn't much, but hey it is longer than the last. Okay, I have no excuse, but ch. 3 will be longer I promise- cross my heart and hope to die. I will try and be good and update sooner, but I seriously can't promise anything. I know it is probly a bad chap. But I wanted to get it done as a going away present for my friend who is leaving for an acting camp or something like it tom.  
  
Anways click and leave a review.  
  
l l l that one l V 


End file.
